


if the sky comes falling down

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is definitely not afraid of Sans.  That would be ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the sky comes falling down

Papyrus is a brave skeleton, a future, very nearly almost member of the Royal Guard, and as such is not afraid of many things.

He’s not afraid of the conveyer belts in Hotland. He just thinks they’re annoying and he doesn’t want to deal with them. And it’s really super gross if Undyne gets on a tangent talking about how her puzzles would require people to hurl. But that’s not the same as being afraid of conveyer belts.

He’s not afraid of deadly spikes, because he can pretty much just step over any spikes that they have installed. Anyway, deadly spikes are an integral part of puzzles, and Papyrus loves puzzles! Non-hurling puzzles. Which spike puzzles usually are.

He’s not afraid of losing his friends, because his friends are all amazing people who could never possibly be beaten.

He’s definitely, definitely, definitely not afraid of Sans. That would be ridiculous.

It’s just that sometimes… Sans does this thing.

This thing where the lights in his eyes go out and his voice loses its lazy drawl. This thing where his puns and bad jokes stop and become threats that Papyrus knows are serious.

Or, even worse, this thing where the lights in his eyes come back on, but bright blue, the color of the magic they both use. Papyrus isn’t afraid of that magic, exactly, but when Sans uses it…

Sans doesn’t use it like Papyrus uses it. Papyrus uses it with pride: ‘this is my special attack, watch and be amazed!’ but he also uses it with an eye for how much his opponent can take. He never goes beyond his opponent’s limits, because hurting them isn’t his reason for fighting.

Sans just uses their magic to hurt people.

To kill people.

And if anything in this world scares Papyrus, it’s that.

Sans, for all that he’s a slacker who makes terrible jokes and lives off of unhealthy food instead of his brother’s home cooking, is a good brother who cares about Papyrus. Papyrus knows that. He knows Sans would do anything for him.

That makes it worse.

“Sans,” he announces, hand already on the doorknob, “I am going to confront the human. I want you to remain here.”

“You sure you don’t need any help, bro?” asks Sans.

“I am positive! The human will surely respond to my offers of friendship and guidance.” Papyrus pauses, and looks down, like admitting this is already dooming his efforts to failure. “And, if they don’t… I don’t want you to hurt them.”

Sans is quiet. Serious. “Not sure I can promise you that. Promises have been pretty bad for me lately.”

Papyrus knows Sans wouldn’t just agree, but even still. “Not until they’re out of Snowdin, at least? I’m certain they can still change if they only have enough time and opportunity to do so!”

Sans is silent.

“...You’re going to hurt them no matter what I say, aren’t you?” Papyrus asks.

“Nah, I got it. Not until they’re out of Snowdin. Give ‘em a chance to change their ways, see if they’re bad to the bone.” The lightness in Sans’ voice sounds forced.

Papyrus doesn’t even groan at the pun. He steps away from the door and back to his brother, who he hugs tightly. Sans hugs him back.

“Things will be fine,” Papyrus says. “I’ll be back soon and tell you all about my success!”

He feels Sans nod. Reluctantly, he pulls away and returns to the door.

“Be good while I’m gone! Don’t stuff yourself at Grillby’s just because you can for free.”

“What kind of monster do you think I am?” Sans asks.

Sometimes Papyrus doesn’t know. Other times, he knows too well.


End file.
